Dos puntos de vista, una misma historia
by Filsixious
Summary: Dos puntos de vista: Maysilee y Haymitch. Se conocen en una situación normal, pero su relación termina estando lejos de lo ordinario. Las cosas se ponen feas, pero se ponen peor cuando se enteran de que deben de ir a la arena, juntos.
1. Chapter 1 - Recién llegada a la Veta

**Este es mi primer fic , asique, estoy así como experimentando. les cuento que cada capitulo esta narrado o por Maysilee, o por Haymitch.**

**Como se verá, el primero esta narrado por la chica, asique ya sabrán quien narra el segundo :)**

* * *

Desperté temprano en la mañana, con el canto del gallo des Sr. Figgs retumbando en mis oídos. Abrí los ojos y solo pude ver un halo de luz, que se colaba a través de las cortinas, e iluminaba las sucias maderas del techo.

Tapé mi cabeza con la almohada y suspiré pesadamente. Acababa de llegar a la Veta, y abrir la tienda de dulces de papá. Había estado varios días arreglándolo todo y ahora que había terminado debía ir a la escuela, cosa que me traía horrorizada, ya que nunca fui buena haciendo nuevos amigos.

Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina, la cual se encontraba a oscuras. Accioné el interruptor y una solitaria bombilla se encendió, iluminando tenuemente el cuarto. Las paredes eran de hormigón, al igual que el piso, y los muebles estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvillo. La estufa y la nevera estaban en la esquina junto al fregadero, también había una mesa con sus sillas. Del otro lado estaba la hoguera, frente a un viejo sofá y una mesita de café.

No tenía muchas cosas, pero vivía sola, y lo decoraría con el tiempo, ya que nadie me apuraba.

Tomé un vaso, lo rellene con agua y lo lleve a mi boca, mientras maldecía al estúpido animal que me había sacado de la cama. Aún faltaba hora y media para ir a la escuela.

Fui al cuarto de baño, y me metí en la bañera ya llena. Allí me lave, limpie y refregué para luego salir y secar mi extensa cabellera rubia. Un viejo espejo me sirvió como ayuda para recoger mi pelo en una larga trenza. Luego, de los cajones, escogí una falda gris oscuro que me llegaba solo un poco más arriba que las rodillas, y una camisa blanca. Tomé mi bolso antes de partir. Aunque no quería irme, porque no conocía a nadie en aquel lugar. Mi hermana gemela y mi mejor amiga vendrían en cuanto terminara el primer semestre, pero yo tuve que venirme antes para atender la tienda de dulces.

Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta, la cual me llevó a la dulcería, y después salí de aquella casa.

La calle de tierra estaba repleta de trabajadores con sus overoles grises y aburridos. Entré en la panadería y esperé a que fuera mi turno. Quería comprar algo como desayuno, y mientras estaba allí, me puse a garabatear un poco en mi libreta.

De pronto un carraspeo hizo que me levantara sobresaltada, y que mi lápiz cayera al suelo.

Lo… lo lamento, no pretendía asustarte- dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, desde atrás del mostrador – pero deberías ver tu cara de susto – añadió entre risas.

Me sonrojé y sonreí nerviosamente, sintiéndome una estúpida.

Claro – dije, haciendo una mueca y cerrando de golpe mi cuaderno de dibujo- solo… solo quiero una galleta ¿si? Y me tengo que ir.

Descuida, ¿ primer día de clases? – preguntó él, señalando la mochila, y luego tomando una gran galleta de un tarro, y guardándola en una pequeña bolsa.

Si, y la verdad es que estoy aterrada- admití con una leve y tímida sonrisa mientras aceptaba la galleta y le daba el dinero- es por eso que quiero llegar temprano.

Pues… las clases empiezan en quince minutos, asique podemos ir juntos si quieres – propuso con una gran sonrisa mientras guardaba las monedas – de esa manera no llegarías sola a tu primer día.

Sonreí un poco más, tal vez aliviada, porque llegar sola hubiera sido penoso, ya lo había pensado la otra noche. Aquel chico me estaba cayendo bien. Era simpático y amigable, su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos eran ambles, a su lado podías sentirte… aceptada.

A los pocos minutos, el chico salió del local sin su delantal blanco, y con un conjunto color marrón claro. Me sonrió y luego me extendió su mano, para comenzar el trayecto.

Por cierto, me llamo Henry, Mellark – se presentó. Que tonta soy, no me había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, que descortés de mi parte. Lo miré de reojo y noté como un rubio riso del chico caía sobre su cara, tapándola parcialmente - mi padre es el dueño de la panadera, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Maysille… Donner – respondí, acomodando mi bolso en mi hombro – mi padre acaba de poner una nueva dulcería.

- oh, tal vez vaya luego a verla – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Agradecí que luego hiciéramos una parte del camino en silencio, por que amo la tranquilidad, y me gusta ir caminando escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Aunque ahora solo escuchaba el sonido de la maquinaria pesada.

¿Te gusta dibujar? – preguntó de pronto Henry- es que te ví haciendo algo en un cuaderno…-

No soy una gran artista… pero me gusta dibujar – admití con una sonrisa leve- o al menos eso intento.

Ambos reímos un poco ante eso. En la calle comenzaban a aparecer cada vez más chicos con sus bolsos. Todos aquellos eran alumnos.

Entonces entré en pánico. Había muchas caras desconocidas allí, y tan solo pensar en aparecerme sola en el salón de clase me daba escalofríos.

¿Nerviosa? – me preguntó el chico al ver mi cara de espanto. Cuando noto que asentía agregó- tranquila, ya verás que rápido te adaptas aquí.

Desee que así fuera, y cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, le pedí que me llevara con la directora. Y así lo hiso.

Entré en una sala semi rectangular. Era casi toda de madera y estaba bien iluminada. Tenía una pequeña ventana por la cual asomaba unas flores violetas y rosas. Me pareció un lugar bastante lindo, no parecía gris como el resto de la escuela, no daba el aspecto de aburrido.

La mujer comenzó a hablar, y escuche las primeras palabras, pero luego me disperse y comencé a pensar en mi familia; mi hermana principalmente.

Recordaba su sonrisa, y como éramos tan idénticas. Pensábamos igual, nos reíamos de lo mismo, y juntas nos consolábamos con los desastres amorosos. No podía estar muy lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, porque comenzaba a extrañarla, pero creo que al final, tal vez era algo bueno para mí. Como la oportunidad para aprender a ser individual.

La señora de pelo castaño me sonrió y juntó sus manos frente a mí, sobre su escritorio, fue entonces cuando comencé a prestar atención.

… es por eso que creo que te irá muy bien aquí – finalizó y me volvió a sonreír. Yo desee haberla escuchado, por ahora estaba con una cara de idiota porque no sabía de que hablaba, pero no podía demostrárselo.

Cuando terminó de buscar unos papeles que al parecer eran sobre mí, se levantó de su asiento y me indicó por donde tenía que ir. Me llevó a través de corredores que tenían algún que otro afiche sobre educación, y luego se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía : "Aula 323" y me metió dentro.

* * *

**Bueno, este el fin del primer capitulo :) ¿que les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! estaré subiendo el segundo dentro de poco.**

**Dejen por favor sus reviews así sé que piensan, y si pueden denle Favorito!**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Tarde unos días en actualizar, pero bueno… al fin lo hice. Como dije en el capitulo anterior, este está narrado por Haymitch Abernathy.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamentablemente, los personajes son obra de Suzanne Collins, no míos *llora porque no los hizo ella***

**.**

**Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo! **

Estaba sentado en mi silla habitual, bien atrás de la clase, simulando escuchar las aburridas palabras de la profesora acerca la historia de Panem, y como antes había sido un lugar llamado Estados Unidos. Me rio ante el concepto de "Unidos".

No me interesa en absoluto lo que pasaba antes, yo quiero saber lo que ocurre ahora. No me sirve para anda esta clase, en realidad, no me sirve para nada la escuela. Podría estar trabajando por ahí, recaudando dinero para comprar comida para mi familia, pero mi madre se empeña en mantenerme en ese establecimiento mientras ella se rompe los pies fregando los pisos y calles de la Veta.

Mi panza comienza a rugir, ya casi había olvidado que no había desayunado en la mañana. Pero mi cerebro parece ser muy rencoroso, y emite sonidos desde mi estomago, haciéndome saber que estoy hambriento, y que no tengo nada para comer.

De pronto la directora entra en el salón, justo a la mitad de la segunda hora, con sus zapatos que repiqueteaban en el suelo. La mujer se puso a hablar, pero no tengo idea de lo que decía. Mientras abría y cerraba su boca rápidamente, yo solo veía su gran lunar cerca de su nariz, que solo le daba más aspecto de bruja del que ya tenía, para no mencionar las palabras "vieja arpía".

Lo único que saque de sus palabras fue: "nueva" y "aquí" ¿acaso mencionaba nuevas reformas para mantenernos al margen? Quien sabe.

Bufé con indignación y luego me dediqué a morder la punta de mi lápiz. Solo quería que la mujer se fuera para no tener que seguir viéndola. Pero algo raro ocurrió, una chica pasó por la puerta, con un bolso en su brazo.

Asique a eso se refería con nueva, ella iba a estudiar aquí ahora.

Examiné a la chica con atención, tenía un lindo cabello y unos hermosos ojos azules. No parecía ser de la Veta, hija de comerciantes seguramente. Me pregunto porque la habrán tirado a un lugar como este. Sin embargo, mi atención se esfumó al poco tiempo, como siempre, y seguí pensando en mi vida.

No pude evitar notar que la muchacha tomaba asiento al lado mio, cosa que no me importó mucho, pero si cuando me comenzó a mirar de reojo. De seguro admirando mi belleza singular.

Giré mi cabeza, para mirarla de perfil. Ella había dejado de mirarme, y había empezado la tarea de tratar de seguir las palabras de la profesora y escribir notas, algo que yo nunca hice.

Me puse a pensar que cosa debe de haber hecho para que sus padres la dejaran aquí, porque de seguro era alguna clase de castigo. Nadie deja así por que si a una hija en un lugar como este.

Los parpados de la chica se movían nerviosamente y no dejaba de acomodar su pelo detrás de su oreja, por lo que volví a mirar mi cuaderno de historia en blanco, y me dediqué a garabatear un poco para pasar la hora.

Ya quería que terminaran las clases, no aguantaba estar entre esas cuatro paredes de aspecto blanquecino con ventanas polvorientas. No culpo a los de limpieza, este lugar siempre esta lleno de polvo, por donde quiera que mires.

En eso sentí como una mano pequeña, delicada, femenina, golpeaba levemente mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

Disculpa – dijo la chica nueva, sin mirarme directamente a los ojos, supongo que la intimidaba- ¿tendrías un lápiz de más? Es que al mio se le rompió la punta y… no se con que escribir.

"consíguete un sacapuntas" pensaba mientras reía ante su pregunta. ¿Lápiz… de más? Aquí lo único que sobraban eran ratas rabiosas y enfermedades, sin contar son la suciedad, claro. De todas maneras, miré el lápiz que llevaba entre mis dedos y se lo extendí.

Toma, puedes usar el mio – le dije, mientras esperaba que lo tomara- no iba a usarlo de todas maneras.

Ella lo acepto luego de unos segundos y mirándome a los ojos por primera vez, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias- articuló ella por lo bajo, ya que la profesora se estaba quejando por los murmullos en la clase y me estaba mirando feo. Como respuesta yo solo asentí, como para darle a entender que había captado su agradecimiento.

En el salón se hizo silencio nuevamente, por lo que la chica nueva empezó a escribir de vuelta.

Yo solo cruce mis brazos por encima de mi mesa y apoye mi rostro en ellos, mirando hacia mi derecha, donde estaba la chica, quien no paraba de mirar a ese chico Mellark… Henry creo, y tampoco paraba de sonreírle cada vez que este volteaba. ¿Por qué le sonreiría a ese idiota? Ni siquiera era apuesto, pero… ¿por qué me preocupaba? Que le sonriera a Brace Hawthorne si tenia ganas, quien por cierto es el idiota más grande de la zona.

Por suerte la clase llegó a su fin y tuvimos un pequeño recreo. Todos salimos rápidamente de esa aula, como si un incendio se propagara en ella.

Caminé por el estrecho corredor y divisé a Carrie, quien tal vez sea la chica más atractiva de esta escuela. Ella llevaba sus rizos castaños sueltos, y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos. Solíamos salir hace un tiempo, como una pareja. No duramos mucho, pero al parecer ella no puede olvidarme.

Se detuvo frente a mi, con una sonrisa, que creo, pretendía ser sensual, mientras sostenía un libro sobre su pecho, como si eso pudiera ocultar sus grandes senos.

Hola Abernathy –dijo con un ronroneo, algo que me pareció algo estúpido.

Se quedo allí, esperando a que dijera algo, asique hable- Polletiere – dije algo seco, había terminado con ella unas semanas atrás, ya que no aguantaba sus celos y su histeria, pero ella no había renunciado a mí.

¿Cómo estas lindo? – preguntó ella, y yo reprimí un gesto de asco, porque de seguro no se vería muy bien.

Bien, supongo – respondí cortamente, no me interesaba el intercambio de palabras con ella.

En eso vi a la chica nueva, caminando al lado de Mellark, riendo junto a él, mientras este le mostraba la escuela. Fruncí el ceño, pero no estoy muy seguro de porque. Tal vez porque ella se veía tan linda cuando reía…

¿Acaso me escuchas? ¿Haymitch?- salto Carrie, seguramente ofendida, o eso creo, porque su cara mostraba desprecio hacía mi persona.

¿Qué buscas Carrie? – pregunté cansado, ya no quería escuchar sus palabras… aunque no la hubiera estado escuchando del todo.

Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos, creo que ella no esperaba que le hablara así, tan bruscamente. Al final, su cara volvió a la normalidad, y me miro coquetamente otra vez.

Solo te decía que… mis padre estarán fuera de la zona unos días y … tendré la casa sola – sugirió, con un tono bastante claro

Sexo, eso buscaba ella. Creí que se había acostado con Davis la semana pasada, pero al parecer, volvía a lo bueno.

Bufé un poco indignado, no podía soportar que ella fuera de esta forma. No le importaba nada más que sus necesidades y gustos, y nunca había tenido una idea de nada. Hubiera aceptado porque, hay que reconocerlo; Carrie era hermosa, y siendo sinceros, muy buena en algunas cosas, pero no estaba de humor, y menos para estar con alguien como ella.

Carrie… creo que olvidaste que terminamos- dije como única respuesta. Mientras intentaba mirarla a los ojos, ella era unos centímetros más baja que yo. Ella comenzó a hacer uno de sus pucheros, los que utilizaba para obtener lo que quería, pero eso no funcionaria conmigo, asique ella bufó, creo que parecía frustración.

Pero… eso no se nos interpuso hace tres semanas Hay-Hay –se quejó ella mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi camisa, lo que le daba la oportunidad de quedar a palmos de mi rostro.- Vamos…

Me deshice de sus manos, y la obligue a retroceder. No puedo creer que encima rogara. ¿Acaso no tenia un poco de dignidad? La miré enojado mientras ella ponía cara de cachorro que pierde su pelota.

Carrie, ya te dije que no – repliqué, con voz más baja, dándole a entender que se dejara de molestar con el tema.

Ella se dio por vencida, aunque sé que no por mucho tiempo y se alejó más, con el enfado notorio en su rostro. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome a la cara, y luego dio media vuelta y se fue, metiéndose luego en su salón de clases.

Alguien la seguía con la mirada, y cuando la vio desaparecer, volvió su vista hacia mí. Era la nueva, que me miraba de una forma que no lograba comprender.

No le di importancia, y después de sostenerle la mirada, entré a mi aula, listo para aburrirme otra hora de escuela.

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y aquí termina el segundo capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, o criticas, en los reviews, así puedo ver que anda mal, o que les va gustando **

**Sin nada más que decir… hasta el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
